Daybreak's Beat
by Belldandy07
Summary: Request for 12053! BoGlitch. Bodie owns the hot Riptide dance club, but business has him down in the dumps! One, and only one person, has the power to lift him on his feet, but will he be there?


*Originally posted on DeviantArt, under the name 'PeorthMoon'.*

Fandom: Dance Central 2 Pairing: Bodie/Glitch Story Note: This was requested by a friend, 12053.  
>Warning: The featured text contains FLUFFY MALEMALE ROMANCE. I repeat: THIS CONTAINS FLUFFY MALE/MALE ROMANCE. IF YOU'RE ALLERGIC TO FLUFFY MALE/MALE ROMANCE, AND/OR CAN'T STOMACH THE SIGHT OF EITHER CHARACTER IN A MALE/MALE RELATIONSHIP, PLEASE TAKE YOUR LEAVE.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, save for the laptop I'm writing this on. And the summary.

* * *

><p>Things couldn't have been any worse.<p>

Everyone always said clouds had silver lining. He was either color blind, or his silver happiness was playing an infuriating game of 'hide-and-seek'. Carrying the blackest clouds on his back, he trudged home after an age of work-without the slightest bit of triumph. The day had been far too long, and barely produced any fruit.

There had been one, and only one, ray of light.

His right-hand man would've been another ray of light, if his boss wasn't responsible for dragging him down. Beat shoveled water out of their boat on an hourly basis, and frequently checked on his manager's pulse. Whenever it wasn't faint, he put his heart and back into the club's operations. He couldn't have asked for a better wingman, but seeing Beat work himself to the bone was devastating.

Dragging a friend through the gutter wasn't exactly high on Bodie's agenda.

He sighed, eyes focused on nothing but his inner failures. His hands remained on his bedside desk, as if they were quietly wrestling against a difficult question. Shut off his lamp, or keep it on? Was it time to shut himself down for the night? Biting his bottom lip, he knew throwing in the towel was the best idea. Time wasn't anything like a loving family member, and it would soon catapult him back into the Riptide Club. Beat and Emilia would see him again, but the reunion wasn't something to look forward to. It meant he would continue dragging both of them through the sewer.

Gentle eyes filled with unshed sorrow. Love went far beyond the moon, and it was created for both of them. Beat and Emilia were the family members he had never known, simply because he had been an only child. His parents were a pair of ocean waves, always fading and far too fragile to hold. Emi and Beat flooded a once-lonely, empty heart with so much affection, the Matheson felt as if he'd explode.

It wasn't a joyous feeling, though. Every day, he tied rocks to their legs and watched them drown. Without a smile, but he watched them nonetheless. And how could he proud of such horrors?

Riptide's manager loved them something fierce. However, they weren't the only ones plunging knives into a torn heart. As of late, a particular visitor had been gracing the Club's floors-and it was a visitor that managed to make off with Bodie's heart, like a thief in the night. It was a beautiful, unfathomable creature, bearing a human's features but exuding a heavenly aura. At first glance, the visitor appeared to be a young man, but Bodie knew better. The one responsible for hypnotizing him couldn't be a mere mortal! One had to consider the facts! His eyes, his dance skills, his kindness and just his mere presence were enough to set the blonde's heart on fire!

It wouldn't have been right to tie a rock to his leg, either. But every bone in Bodie's body ached for much deeper contact. So far, he had only locked eyes with his Club's newest visitor. He shouldn't have been so timid, especially when he easily conquered business meetings, but something about that visitor set him on edge. And it wasn't just his riveting dance moves, either. It was the way he moved outside of dance as well. It was the way he spoke, the way he smiled-

He knew the story. He heard of how Mo, one of Emilia's old friends, discovered the creature. The B-Boy found 'Glitch' on the street and took him in. Bodie felt as if everyone had tossed aside 'Glitch' falling out of Heaven, but nevertheless, Mo was the one to take him in. While Riptide's Club owner adored the Alomar for what he was, he wished he could've been the one to find the angel.

Unfortunately, nothing in life was ever fair.

Tossing off his uniform, the Matheson couldn't keep himself from smiling. Whenever Glitch waltzed into the Club, there was this rich light about him. Something akin to the glow of the stars, or the light of the moon. No one knew if Bodie was equipped with X-Men senses, least of all Bodie. But he knew. He knew there was so much to love about the visitor from Heaven. And more than anything, he wanted to learn more.

He wanted to don a pair of wings, and taste the sky for himself.

But alas, his dreams were not meant to come true. Business with the Club was far too heavy on his shoulders, and so many co-workers were tearing his nerves apart. He won every Nice Guy award in history, but dealing with so many difficulties on an hourly basis...watching Beat and Emilia drown, all the while? It was too much!

Fortunately, Glitch's eyes infused sunshine into a weary heart.

Time to turn off the light. He would meet the morning soon enough, and hopefully-

A certain pair of eyes would cradle him.

Even though he had turned off the light, light remained-

And it would be the only light to lead him out of bed.

_Hopefully, you'll be there._


End file.
